The Symphonic Diary Of Amy Rose
by Nitro13
Summary: Amy loves Sonic. Sonic Loves Sally. Sally bullies Amy. All of these secrets lay upon the pages of Amy Roses diary, the only place where Amy can freely express herself. This story explores the high school life of Amy Rose with short diary entries as summaries with song titles relating to the entry. Each entry furthers the story finally leading up to someone discovering her diary!


**The Symphonic Diary of Amy Rose**

_April 19__th__2006_

_Song:__You got a friend in me_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today a new boy showed up in school. His name is Sonic, because he's so fast. He's pretty cool. But boys are still icky! I found out that he lives right across the street!__Eeeeew__! Of course he might not be so bad…_

_Sincerely Amy Rose_

I sat in my desk waiting for school to start. I wore my favorite green shirt and yellow skirt with blue tennis shoes. Class begins and the Teacher enters.

"Good morning class." She greets.

"Good morning Teacher." We reply in unison.

"We have a new student. Please say your name." She asks.

From the door enters a blue hedgehog. He has green eyes, a black t-shirt and tan shorts and an orange backpack. He wears red sneakers with white straps and gold buckles.

"Sonic's the name and speed is my game! I'm faster than fast…" he began.

Then disappeared in streak of blue. We all stared in awe.

"And swifter than swift!" Spoke a voice behind us.

Everyone turned to see him in the back of the class room. He zipped to the front and stood there.

"Very nice… Sonic, but could you not run around inside?" the teacher asked.

"Sorry." He blushed.

"There's an open seat next to Amy. You can sit there."

He was there in an instant. I eeped.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He replied.

"That's okay." I blushed.

He smiled at me and I took a sudden interest in my desk. Why did my heart beat so fast? He was kind of cute… but ew! Boys are so icky!

Recess came and I pulled out the loose leaf and crayons. I began to draw a beautiful flower. A red rose with blue skies and pink clouds.

A shadow loomed over me and my masterpiece. I looked up to see Knuckles, a red echidna with long dreadlocks, a black sports jersey and blue jean shorts. He was also a huge jerk face!

He grabbed my picture.

"Hey that's mine!" I yelled.

He examined it.

"Ew flowers are disgusting!" he replied.

"Nuh uh! You're just a doody head!" I shouted.

Then I stuck my tongue at him. He frowned then smiled and held my picture in each hand. He tore it in half. I fell to the ground and began to cry. Knuckles and his friends laughed. Just then a streak of blue appeared and sonic was standing over Knuckles with a raised fist.

"Ow!" knuckles cried.

I looked at Sonic as he knelt down and handed me both halves of the paper.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded as my muzzle turned red.

"What's going on in here?" The teacher howled.

Knuckles immediately pointed at Sonic.

"He hit me!" Knuckles yelled.

"He tore up my drawing." I accused Knuckles of.

"Sonic, Knuckles! To the principal's office!" the teacher yelled.

"But…" I opened my mouth.

However when She eyed me I closed it immediately. I watched Sonic and Knuckles leave.

After school I waited outside. I kept an eye on the door. When it opened I hid behind one of the walls. I saw knuckles walk right by me grumbling something. I breathed a sigh of relief as he didn't seem to notice me. I've had enough of him for today thank you. The door opened again. I hid once more. Sonic walked right by me. He stopped and turned around.

"Hey!" He smiled.

"Oh hey Sonic!" I said acting like I just noticed him.

"Were you waiting for me?" He asked.

"n-no! I was just… hanging out." I blushed.

"Well do you want me to walk you home?' he offered.

"uh.. sure." I replied.

We walked together. I only lived three minutes away.

"Where do you live he asked?"

"House #93 Green hill drive." I responded.

"Cool, I live #91 Green hill drive."

My eyes were as wide as saucers.

"So we're neighbors?" I clarify.

"Yep." Sonic confirmed.

We arrived home. He walked to the house right before mine.

"Well, see you later Ames."

"Ames?" I repeated.

"We're neighbors, we might as well be friends too. I give all my friends nick names. You don't like it?"

I shook my head and looked to him with a smile.

"No, it's fine… Sonniku."

He smirked and walked up the porch steps. I walked inside my house and told my parents about my day. Then I went upstairs and wrote in my diary.

_May 21__st__2012_

_Song:__The Boy is__Mine_

_Today may have been the worst day of my life! Sonic and I were already for our annual movie pizza night at my house, but then__she__came. Why did he have to invite her… am I not enough for him? Why doesn't he see that I love him? There's got to be something this Sally girl is hiding… no one is that nice… _

_Sincerely Amy Rose_

_Well… I was right. Sally happened to find my diary today and happened to read my last entry… who does that? Sonic has no idea but his__new girlfriend is a real piece of work. Now I feel like a storm is coming._

_Sincerely Amy Rose. _

It's been six years since Sonic and I met. Since then we've grown close, closer than close! We're inseparable. Since we became friends we've done everything together, homework, studying, hanging out, going to water parks, movies, trick or treating (once he was a hot dog and I was a pot of chili), sleepovers. We were like two peas in a pod.

However on our graduation day from eighth grade Sonic and I were heading back to my house for movie pizza videogame night.

"Sonic can you believe we're going to be freshman next year!?" I squealed.

He smiled at me warmly like he always did, that very smile that made my knee's quiver, my face blush and my heart do flips.

"Yeah, it's been a long road Ames." He smiled.

'Ames…" I mentally sighed. He always called me that.

It was like a pet name. I loved it when he said Ames. It hit my ears like a symphony of love… I mean friendship… at least that's how Sonic feels. But that'll change! We're going to be freshman next year! And I'll ask him to the dance and share a slow dance, a moonlit walk and then… a kiss.

"Ames?" Sonic said.

I turned to see him mere inches from my face. I blushed massively and backed a way. He laughed.

"You're so weird." He laughed.

I folded my arms and looked away. We finally reached our street.

"So, time for video game movie pizza night!" I cheered.

"Oh crap!" Sonic said.

I turned to him confused. I didn't beat him that hard last time did i?

"Amy I just remembered…" He started.

Hold up! Amy? Amy!? If he's using my full name it must be important.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"So Amy… you'd be cool if I invited another friend to video game pizza night… right?" He said blushing.

I smiled warmly. Seeing him blush like a kid who did something bad. So cute!

"Sonniku! Don't have a problem with Tails." I gushed.

Tails was Sonic's best friend. He had two tails, was a genius and adorable. Not to mention how sweet and innocent he was.

"No not him…" Sonic said looking back.

"Ugh… I have a little problem with Knuckles." I stated bluntly.

"Well not Knux either…" Sonic added.

Who else was there? Was it one of his other friends I met?

Sonic turned and smiled. He waved.

"Here she comes now." He said to me.

Oh cool I can meet a new friend to… wait SHE? I turned to see a girl wearing a blue top and black shorts with blue sneakers. My jaw dropped. Her enticing blue eyes, red short hair and brown fur… she was gorgeous! That's a problem. She walked up and hugged Sonic. Who does she think she is?

"Hey so Amy… this is Sally." Sonic introduced.

Amy…. What the heck? Why is he calling me that now? Sally took my hand.

"Amy… it's so nice to meet you. Sonic talks about you all the time." She beams.

He does? Well maybe this isn't so bad.

"I do not!" Sonic retorted.

"Really? I can't remember a time we talked and Amy didn't come up in conversation." Sally teased him.

Sonic blushed looking away. This wasn't good. I held up my finger to signify one minute. I snagged Sonics arm and dragged him off a few feet away.

"So… what the heck is this?" I asked.

"What the heck is what?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic! You cant invite somebody to our thing without consulting me!" I replied.

"I know Ames, I'm sorry." The cerulean hedgehog sighed.

Oh no… not his "Sorry" face. My one weakness! I put up a valiant battle for about twelve seconds before caving in…. say what you want, that's the longest anyone's resisted.

"Fine Sonikku…" I caved. " She can come if she wants." I mumbled.

He hugged me tightly. My nerves quickly imprinted his warmth in my mind as my nose inhaled his scent. My heart fluttered as he thanked me so many times. He then took my hand and pulled me over back to Sally. I was on cloud nine… then Sonic ruined it.

"So Sal… Amy… Let's go." Sonic offered.

Sal? Amy? Why the heck is he calling me Amy and her "Sal"? What can only one of his friends have a nickname? I really want to punch him in his handsome face! But once he placed his arm around me I completely forgot and was on cloud nine again. We eventually arrived at my house. My parents were out for the night so we had the whole place to ourselves.

Sonic and Sally plopped down on the couch. I went into the kitchen to get some popcorn. When I came back Sonic had his arm across Sally's shoulder. I felt a tugging on my heart strings. I sat down on Sonics left as she was on his right. Sonic took the popcorn in his lap as I took the tv remote and pressed play. We watched the new _Three__Stooges_movie.

As the movie progressed we all watched with interest… or at least Sonic and Sally did. I kept glancing over at them. Sonic reached into the popcorn bowl as did Sally. Their hands touched. They both pulled back and blushed. I waited for Sonic to reach for popcorn again. As he reached for the buttery treat I made sure our hands touched. Sonic pulled his hand back. He didn't even look at me. He just waited for me to grab some popcorn.

Halfway through the movie Sally placed his hand on his. Sonic rubbed her leg. She laid her head on his shoulder. I chewed my lip as the two acted all lovey dovey. Soon enough Sonic and Sally looked at each other. Their eyes met… they moved in close. I couldn't stand it anymore. I hopped off the couch and ran upstairs.

"Amy!?" Sonic called.

I ran up the steps and into my room. I closed the door and sunk to my knees. I felt like I was just punched in the chest. I closed my eyes and hugged my knees and let the burning tears pour down my muzzle.

Sally was getting in the way of me and Sonic. I've known him longer than her, so why doesn't he like me that way? I know more about him than anyone I'm like his sister… that's when it hit me. It hit me like a frying pan. Sonic only saw me as a sister.

"Amy? " Sally knocked.

I looked back at the door.

"Are you okay?" She asked through the wooden entrance.

I wiped my eyes and took a moment to regain my composure.

"I'm fine… I remembered I needed to check on something. I'll be down in a bit." I say.

"Do you need any help?" Sally asked.

"Oh no… thank you." I reply.

She was so nice… too nice… there's got to be something she's hiding. I rose to my feet and walked over to my vanity. I opened the drawer and pulled out the fake bottom to reveal my diary in a secret compartment. I began to write an entry down in my diary.

I returned and sat down with them. Sally stood up.

"I have to use the bathroom." She said.

"first door on your right." Sonic said.

She retreated up the stairs. After ten minutes I decided to go up and find her.

"Sally, are you up here?" I asked aloud.

I noticed the light on in my room. I poked my head in the door to see Sally in there.

"Sally you shouldn't..." I began to say.

she turned started to see me. My eyes widened when I saw what she had in her hands. My diary. I swung the door open.

"Where did you find that!?" I asked.

She folded her arms and narrowed her crystal blue eyes at me. I didn't feel good about this.

"I found it on the vanity." She said.

I mentally face palm myself. I left it out in the open like an idiot. She tapped her foot impatiently. I seemed to take a sudden interest in my feet. I started drawing a circle in the carpet with my toes.

"So how much did you read." I asked.

W"I can't believe you." She scolded.

Not a good sign. She tossed my diary into my vanity and approached me until we were face to face.

"You think I'm too nice? That I'm hiding something? And you like Sonic? I was hoping we could be friends, but now that I've peeked into your mind I don't think I'd like to be friends with someone like you!" she growls.

She shoves me aside and walks to my door. Then looks back. Her cobalt eyes sting with an icy glare she gives me.

" maybe you'd like to know how mean I can be?" She said.

With that chilling statement she left. I put my diary back in the top drawer. Didn't want anyone else to find it, especially Sonic. When I got downstairs I saw Sally making out on my couch with Sonic. A knot tied itself in my stomach. My heart ached.

After two more hours of those two canoodling the night came to an end. I wrote the last entry in my diary and while I lied in my bed I dreaded the next time Sally and I met.

* * *

Okay heres the prologue. I dont know why but the first time i posted it the document chanbed into god knows what. But its fixed. New year, New story. Please R&amp;R.


End file.
